Con quien menos te lo esperas
by Agatha Sama
Summary: Después de tener el corazón roto, la vida de Hinata iba a cambiar dramáticamente, y quien menos se lo esperaba iba a formar parte de ella


CAPITULO 1

Después de la cuarta guerra ninja los aldeanos trabajaron juntos para reconstruir la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Sasuke decidió emprender un viaje para expiar sus pecados y los demás siguieron su vida como siempre, pese a que algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Por su parte Sakura había decidido pegársele como mosca a Sasuke para ir con él en su viaje, pero Sasuke le dejo claro que en ese viaje ella no tenía nada que ver o hacer, que era exclusivo de él, para tener un renacimiento de su ser.

En cuanto, a Naruto, lo primero que quiso hacer cuando Sasuke le informo de su viaje, fue detenerlo, pues tanto que le había costado traer a su mejor amigo y casi hermano de vuelta, para que se volviera a ir, pero Sasuke se negó y le explico sus razones, a la cual Naruto le propuso acompañarlo, nuevamente fue una negativa de parte de Sasuke. Los primeros meses Naruto extraño a su amigo y anhelaba que regresara, hasta que se dio cuenta que esta era su oportunidad para conquistar a su "amor platónico" de toda la vida, y con eso dejo de extrañar y desear que su amigo volviera….

….

1 año después de la cuarta guerra.

Naruto caminaba felizmente por las calles, hacia la casa de Sakura como lo hacía hace meses, siguiendo la rutina, invitándola a salir. Tocó la puerta dos veces, hasta que Sakura salió:

-Naruto: Hola Sakura-chan, exclamo felizmente el rubio.

-Sakura: Hola Naruto, exclamo insípidamente, por su parte la rosada.

-Naruto: ¿quieres salir conmigo a comer? Sonrojándose un poco al decir esto.

-Sakura: Esta bien Naruto, pero llévame a un lugar de clase, no a Ichiraku-ramen, escupió con arrogancia.

-Naruto: te llevare al mejor lugar de la aldea, ¡de veras!

…

Naruto llevó a la oji jade a un elegante y caro restaurante, no hace mucho inaugurado, el restaurante destilaba elegancia por donde lo vieses, con meseros elegantemente vestidos, y una decoración modernista, un lugar donde solo la gente de elite se reunía.

Para nadie era desconocido que el clan Hyūga, era de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad por no decir la más poderosa, por lo cual no era una sorpresa que se encontraran ahí, lo cual paso desapercibido por el rubio y la rosada.

En la mesa de los Hyūga se encontraban tres integrantes de la familia principal, por un lado el patriarca de la familia, y del otro sus dos hijas Hanabi y Hinata Hyūga, el patriarca se retiró de la mesa por asuntos importantes del clan, dejando sola a sus dos hijas, en cuanto a Hanabi, se despidió de su adorada hermana mayor porque de igual manera tenía asuntos pendientes, dejando así sola a Hinata, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia tanto de Naruto como de Sakura, quienes se habían posicionado en una mesa delante de la suya.

Sakura y Naruto pidieron su comida, mientras tanto Hinata, terminaba la suya, con el rostro algo sonrojado al tener a su gran amor tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Sakura y Naruto comían relativamente rápido, la comida de sus platos estaba casi terminada, al darse cuenta de esto, Naruto se dispuso a hablar, aquello que quería confesar hace meses, porque ante la usencia de Sasuke, pensaba que esta era su oportunidad de oro.

Naruto: Sakura-chan…yo…bueno…., tartamudeaba nervioso el rubio

Sakura: ¿qué Naruto?... Habla, exclamo desinteresada.

Armándose de valor el rubio, confeso:

-llevamos meses saliendo en citas, y eres la única persona que he "amado", ¿quieres ser mi novia, Sakura-chan?

-Sakura: ..…..

Naruto estaba expectante ante la respuesta que le daría la rosada, por su parte ella dudaba que responder, pues era verdad que no amaba en absoluto a Naruto, ciertamente lo apreciaba como amigo y compañero, pues él siempre la salvaba, pero eso no despertaba ningún interés romántico hacia él y nunca lo haría, el único que ella siempre iba a "amar" era a Sasuke pero él no estaba, y ella no quería estar sola, por lo que usaba a Naruto como remplazo temporal, mientras Sasuke volvía y ella se preparaba para conquistarlo.

Sakura: Naruto…yo….. creo que deberíamos seguir así un tiempo más, no estoy lista para una relación aun, mintió la rosada, pues ella sabía, que no le interesaba en absoluto el rubio pero no quería perder al único que le prestaba atención.

Pov Hinata:

"eres la única persona que he amado" "¿quieres ser mi novia, Sakura-chan?". Ella lo sabía, sabía que a su gran amor de toda la vida solo le importaba aquella oji jade, pero eso no evito que aquellas palabras, calaran en ella más que cualquier navaja. Todo su cuerpo tembló, sus ojos se aguaron y su corazón se rompió.

No lo soporto, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, y sin antes escuchar la respuesta de aquella rosada, pues con lo atento que era Naruto, se imaginaba que aquella muchacha, aceptaba.

Se adentro al bosque, y se tropezó con una piedra (ay Hinata!, tú y tu relación con piedra-kun :v, ok no jajajja pero lo tenía que decir) sin más fuerzas se desplomo y dejo salir su llanto, por horas, reprochándose el haber sido una cobarde y no confesarle sus sentimientos, si hubiera sido valiente tal vez tan solo tal vez, hubiera tenido una oportunidad con Naruto-kun. Se decía así misma que no merecía llorar, porque era culpa de su cobardía estar ahí, se repetía una y otra vez que el amor no era egoísta, que mientras Naruto-kun fuera feliz, ella lo sería, MENTIRA, no era feliz, le dolía, era un dolor insoportable, el saber que la persona que siempre vio y amo, quería a alguien más y a ella ni siquiera le regalaba una mirada.

Cuando volvió en sí, ya era muy tarde, y decidió regresar a casa para no preocupar a su familia, camino desecha hasta su destino

* * *

Este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto no se que tan bien y que tan mal este, acepto criticas constructivas, que me señalen errores ortográficos y me den ideas para el fic :3 espero que les guste...


End file.
